


Is It Always a Good Thing?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, REpeal Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair discuss Repeal Day.  There are different ways to look at it.





	Is It Always a Good Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Repeal Day** – due 4th Dec/revealed 5th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: "Repeal Day" is the anniversary of the date that the 36th state ratified the Twenty-First Amendment, thereby repealing the Eighteen Amendment of the United States Constitution and ending Prohibition. You can take this one a variety of ways -- there are obviously ways to have fun with it, but Prohibition and its repeal are a lot more nuanced than one may think, and I bet that Jim, Blair, or both may have knowledge or opinions in this area...
> 
> "Two Will Do" day for art! (In this case, I'd say you could do anything about Prohibition or its Repeal, or any December/holiday thing with a Sentinel tie.)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *04* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 5th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Is It Always a Good Thing? **

“Did you know it was Repeal Day today, Jim?”

“I’m not always glad of this. When a husband or wife drinks too much and does something stupid to the kids, it makes me wonder why they repealed it. Or when I go to the scene of a drunk driver accident, I really question it.”

“I imagine that in your line of work it would be a terrible thing to have to deal with. Because most people don’t just have a drink or two. They get stinking drunk and make someone else pay for their mistakes. Am I right, Jim?”

“You are absolutely right, Blair. I like a beer now and then, so feel like I’m not being honest about everything. If it wouldn’t have been repealed, we would not be sitting here drinking our beers. I guess there are good and bad ways to look at it. I just hope that no one does any drunk driving during this holiday. I don’t ask for much.”

“No, you don’t. I agree with you. It could go either way. We’ll keep good thoughts that liquor can be purchased without hiding it and hope that no one drinks too much and drives.”

Blair was absolutely right on this one. 

The end


End file.
